David
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: Montague, Slytherin Chaser, a regular S.O.B. He's jealous, but of who is the question.


Hello I am Morrigun Lennox, artist, the "Cultured" SOBette and I bring you a story of jealousy, love and Slytherin cuteness.

Let's see...Morrigun is mine, Montague is TECHNICALLY Rowling's (but the personality created for him is all mine!), Muses is mine, "David" isn't, Morrigun's sketches are mine, Hogwarts isn't...Are we all together here? Good, thought so.

**"David":** _A Morrigun&Montague Story_

Montague slipped down the stairs to the girls' dormitories, more accurately to Morrigun's room which was third from the bottom. He had run across his copy of "Taming of the Shrew" and thought she might enjoy it, considering the little notes he had made in the margins as to it's parallels to many of the relationships of their friends. Besides he was curious to see what her newest project was.

Their regular meetings every Thursday at midnight in the common room to read together had branched out quite recently. It wasn't at all surprising, really. Both had been brought up in houses in which you were taught at an early age a musical instrument, you could complete at least a basic sketch, you could speak French as well as you could proper English, and you had a thorough background in both history and literature.

After that night three years ago they had met regularly to read in the same room. To others it seemed odd to the other Slytherins, and they seemed to be the only ones who knew why it was necessary.

The next year he had noticed her sketching during one of the quidditch practices that she attended with her troop of terribly mismatched friends. The only thing they seemed to have in common was they were nearly inhumanly beautiful, rich, and had some sort of deep interest in quidditch. That year Montague had asked to see some of her sketches.

The next year he was often found in her room, stretched out on her bed reading, while she worked on her latest project. Becoming a prefect seemed to be some kind of joke among the girls, that the only reason she had gotten it was because of their continued complaints about the mess her sculptures and oil paints made.

This year she had been "helping" their team win the quidditch cup. And despite his "proper" upbringing there was times now that when he looked up from the book he was reading, while sprawled on her bed, and wanted more than anything else to snatch the paintbrush from her hand and snog her senseless.

Now he was just about to knock on the oak door when he heard, faintly... "David...very beautiful...his features are so perfect...". His hands clenched in fists, he stormed up the stairs, not caring now if anyone heard him.

Morrigun heard the noise and poked her head out the door. Seeing no one she closed it back and went back to talking to her friend, Angelica, from Muses.

"Fallon must of told Warrington off again, I swear those two are always at it. They should just get it on and get it over with," she told her friend.

The next morning at breakfast:

"So what were you and Warrington on about last night, Fallon?" Rayvn asked.

"Nothing, surprisingly, why?" Fallon answered, eyeing the familiar profile that was just out of earshot.

"Then who was that slamming around in the staircase last night?" Rayvn asked.

"I thought it was Malfoy," Fallon answered.

"Well it wasn't," Rayvn answered.

"Derrick?" Fallon asked.

"As graceful as that boy is? Him, slam about? I don't think so," Rayvn asked.

"I guess not," Fallon answered, casting her mind about for who else it could have been. Like any other Slytherin girl she wanted the gossip, and wanted it now.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Malfoy, is there anyone in your year called David?" Montague asked.

"Why Montague? Looking for a boyfriend?" he asked.

Montague shot him a murderous look and finally Malfoy answered, "No, there isn't. Not in mine or the year above or below,"

"You sure?" he asked, looking down the table at Morrigun who was sketching in a small notebook while sipping at her coffee.

"Positive," Draco confirmed.

~~~~~~~

"Malfoy's year is the youngest possible she'd even think of going...and he says there isn't anyone named David in his year or the one above. And he's rather dependable as far as knowing who is who. But how to check the sixth and seventh years..."Montague was thinking as he passed the library. He paused looking at the golden plaque on the door and then pushed it open.

He walked straight to the desk where a large book lay open, the book register for this term. He flipped it back to the first page and began running his finger down the long lists of names.

Two hours later, having checked the book over three times and found no one with the name David, he left the library in search of a new option. Whoever it was had to be made to stay away from Morrigun he had decided.

~~~~~~~

The next morning when the boys came into the girls' dorm for "training" and all the others seemed to be well paired up and groping behind random pieces of furniture, curtains, and such. Montague, as always, lead Morrigun to the couch near the fire. There they read from the same book, sometimes she'd curl up close to him. Today, and as was becoming more common, she slipped onto his lap with her temple resting against his jaw and her chestnut curls resting on his shoulder. Occasionally they would share a kiss, but nothing to compare with the snog marathons the others engaged in. However the possibility that he might not be able to contain himself one of the days she decided to curl up on his lap still worried him.

"Honestly!" Akasha exclaimed, peeking out from behind the curtain she was sharing with Flint. "You two are so sugar-sweet you're going to make someone ill,"

"And your public grope sessions don't?" Morrigun had answered, un-phased as she reached over to turn the page.

"Is that all you two ever do together?" Kate asked, popping up from behind a chair her hair a bit more than disheveled. "Read and play chess,"

"Hmm...No, sometimes he models for my work, don't you?" she asked, her eyes flickering up to his.

"Models for you?" Fallon asked, now interested.

"Yes, nude," Morrigun responded, with a mischievous grin. The room was filled shortly by the giggles of the girls. Montague groaned silently, he knew not only that he had to be the color of the horrendous Gryffindor banner, but she also knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling at that moment.

Montague risked another glance at her just as the mischievous look glinted over her face a second time and she snuggled closer, continuing to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Fallon, who is it?" Montague asked, frustration showing in his voice. He had just cornered her in the library.

"Who is who, Montague?" Fallon asked, annoyed. "Listen I really don't have time for games right now," She shifted her books to her other arm.

Montague took her books and followed her to a table by a window. "I overheard Morrigun talking about some git named David. I want to know who it is," he almost growled.

Fallon laughed, earning a dirty look from Madam Pince. "Jealous much are we?" she teased. "You must be, using slang isn't usually your style,"

"Just answer the question, Fallon," Montague snapped.

"And there goes Mr. Polite and Proper," Fallon grinned.

"Damn it Fallon!" he shouted, getting another look from the scandalized looking librarian.

"Calm down, Montague!" Fallon laughed. "There's no one in this school named David. I don't know who it could be. but I'll find out for you,"

Montague gave her a calculating look, stood up, and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fallon knocked on Morrigun's door and then pushed it open to find her painting from a sketch that was pinned up next to her easel.

"Morrigun, I thought we were all in this together?" Fallon asked, looking at her painting. Most definitely Montague, it was a portrait of him leaning on a stack of books.

"What are you talking about?" Morrigun asked, cleaning her brushes.

"Who is this David? Montague said he overheard you talking about him," Fallon told her. "Driving one of our chasers to jealousy isn't part of the plan,"

"David?" Morrigun said thoughtfully. She looked around the room, and her eyes landed on her art history homework laying open on her writing desk. With a laugh she walked over quickly and flipped a few pages.

"What's so funny?" Fallon asked.

"Fallon, meet David," Morrigun said, handing her the book.

"_THE _David is a sculpture, carved from marble by Michelangelo during the renaissance," Morrigun told her.

Fallon laughed, "Montague was that jealous over a piece of stone?"

"Well it isn't JUST a piece of stone, but all the same," Morrigun said, sinking down on the couch next to Fallon. "Was he really all that jealous?"

Fallon nodded. Morrigun's forehead crinkled in thought, but looked over at Fallon, whose eyes were dancing with laughter. "You have a plan, don't you?" Morrigun asked.

"I most certainly do," Fallon answered, "Don't I always?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every evening the Slytherins crowded into the common room. This made it unique among the houses. Most of the other houses they went off to their own dorms to study, or tot he library after dinner. But the Slytherins had the largest common room for a reason, every one of them without exception was in the common room directly after dinner. Chess tournaments were ongoing and involved the entire house, older students helped younger ones with assignments, and no one left until it was nearly ten o'clock. Slytherins truly were close knit.

This evening Montague walked into the common room. Walking in with the rest of the quidditch team he spotted Morrigun at a table, bent over a large book. Montague leaned close over Morrigun's shoulder to look at what she was reading. He had one hand on her right shoulder and the other on the chair arm and his hair tickled her cheek as he leaned forward.

"What are you reading, Morrigun?" He asked, softly.

"My art history reading assignment for next summer," she said as he looked at the page.

It was a full page picture of a statue, nearly instantly he recognized it and felt his face go scarlet. "David...of course you idiot!" his mind screamed at him as he turned redder and stood up quickly.

"What's wrong, Montague?" Morrigun asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Then why are you blushing?" she asked.

"Just a little warm is all," he lied.

"Not so!" Fallon called from by the chessboard. Montague shot her a look that would have sent the Hufflepuffs screaming and crying back home to their mommies.

"Tell her, or I will," Fallon told him.

Montague sighed, sinking into a chair next to Morrigun who was looking at him expectantly.

"I overheard you talking to someone the other night," He told her in a low voice, but even so the room was silent now and everyone heard. "I heard you going on about 'David'" He didn't think it was physically possible for him to blush anymore, but he did with a blush to rival any Weasley's.

Morrigun stifled a giggle, stood and sat back down in his lap. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she told him before kissing him.

***Later***

"Are they ever going to stop?" Kate asked, eyeing the two as she began putting her chess pieces back in their case after a game against Malfoy.

"Forget stop," Rayvn said, from her spot next to Malfoy, "I want to know when they are going to come up for air,"

"And I thought that when they'd start this the cuteness factor would wear away," Fallon commented. "Instead, it's gotten worse. Excuse me, I think I'm going to be ill,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review...No flames please...and if you scream Mary Sue Fallon I'm sure will shove it up your nose, or somewhere equally unpleasant.


End file.
